


Free Time

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Mentioned Huxley twins, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: That's right bitches I'm back! After a few days I got the motivation to make another story for you beautiful bastards! Can you tell who my favorite piss fic character is yet lmao.





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> That's right bitches I'm back! After a few days I got the motivation to make another story for you beautiful bastards! Can you tell who my favorite piss fic character is yet lmao.

Ozzy always liked going to the park during free time. High school was a stressing place so, getting out after a while was always good for him. He hadn't invited either of his boyfriends, Ted and Felix were nagging him through classes, Ozzy knew they loved him but he wanted to be alone for once. He sat upon a bench, shaded and cooled by a giant oak tree over-head of him, Ozzy was very calm. Nature always distracted him from anything else he was doing, or feeling. Maybe this wasn't something that's going to benefit him this time...

He felt the trees bark with his pale fingers, each crack he outlined. Ozzy smiled and breathed slowly, today was a good day at last. But nothing good can last for a boy like him, sadly. When he moved his leg up it accidentally pushed on his bladder. Only now did he realize he had to piss, but only a little bit so, it wasn't going to get in the way. 

Ozzy wanted nothing more than to relax, he knew he needed to be distracted for at least half an hour at best. Nothing was going to get in his way this time! Not even the strong urge to go, since this would be the third time he's peed himself this week. Ozzy would make sure that didn't happen.

Ozzy sat in the silence though the pressure increased, he didn't let it effect his concentration. Looking at the birds and hearing them sing had him nearly asleep. The park was peaceful this afternoon, happily he sunk into this feeling. As he woke back up from this somewhat conscious state, Ozzy realized just how badly he needed to relieve himself. "Oh no...oh no," He muttered, getting up he crossed his legs and dove behind the tree, shielded by dark shade and bushes, he sat on his knees, his thighs pushing into his abdomen, making his bladder throb. 

Ozzy winced and unzipped his fly, letting the tip of his cock out of his jeans, grabbing onto the tree he began pissing loudly, his face turned red and got hot, he hoped no one heard his soft moans, a puddle sunk into the dirt, soon it stopped, the last pee drops dripping into his pants. Ozzy tucked his cock in and shakily walked back to school, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad you read this, I'm sorry if I left any of you waiting, life's been hard, sorry if this isn't normal length or quality I've been trying though! If you have any suggestions or complaints hit me up on my discord Juggalette#3596


End file.
